One Thing
by Big Unni234
Summary: He's never felt incomplete but she's made him whole. ONESHOT!


**A/N: This is just some mindless drabble that was stuck in my head. It may be a little to alot OCC but I was happy when writing it. Hopefully you'll be happy when reading it.**

**I do own neither Skip Beat! *slumps* or the song 'One Thing' *whimpers* or One Direction *wails* POOR ME! lol**

* * *

><p>It had been a really long day.<p>

Japan's Number Actor looked at the clock beside him. It read '12:30 pm'.

Okay so maybe it had an extremely long day.

He had been going from 6:30 am till now and could feel the exhaustion as he slowly got off his couch and made his way to his kitchen. _Food, food_….He opened the fridge…_Mold?_ He shuddered as he took a closer look at the meal his fellow actress and first real love had made for him…two weeks ago. _Okay so take-out._ He walked back into his living room and retrieved his bag, reaching in one of its pockets to get his phone.

He opened it and was immediately met with an icon that showed he had missed 3 calls. His curiosity grew when he realized they were all from the same caller. The number was more than familiar to him so he smiled as he hit the voicemail button. He laid his head back as he listened to each of her messages.

"_Ah! Hello Tsuruga-san! I was just calling to ask you for some help on a role. I know I am intruding in on your schedule so you don't have to return this mess…."_

He stopped paying attention to exactly what she said and just allowed her voice to fill his head. A huge smile began to form on his face.

**I've tried playing it cool**

**But when I'm looking you**

**I can't ever be brave **

**Cause you make my heart race**

He watched as his company's number pink suit wearing employee turned the corner happily chatting with her best friend. He could tell that whatever they were speaking about was of little importance, since neither seemed to be strained or trying to run away.

"You know you could go say hi." He looked out of the corner of his eye briefly, wondering how the man next to him could have become a manager with all his fangirlish ways.

"I don't want to interrupt their conversation."

"Sure. That's the reason why." flatly said the man next to him. The Adonis like man watched as his biggest crush looked at her friend and began smiling widely, happily collecting her into a bone crushing hug. His heart began to race as she turned and starting waving to him, still smiling that breathtaking smile.

_That and I don't think I can keep my cool._ With that he waved and tried to man up as he approached her.

**Shot me out the sky**

**You're my Kryptonite**

**You keep making me weak**

**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

His mind was blank. Completely devoid of all but one thought. _She is breathtaking._ Nothing in all his years of acting could help him cover for how he felt right then, as his company's rising starlet entered the annual gala with what would be the most talked about dress for years to come. She looked the picture of serenity as she glided across the room, saying her hellos and smiling for the cameras.

Technically he shouldn't have been staring at her but rather paying attention to whatever the person in front him was saying. But the person couldn't tell since he too was now staring at the drop dead gorgeous young lady floating around the room.

To everyone around him he looked completely calm and all together handsome. He even heard some young ladies call him "…. amazingly handsome, kinda like that American superhero…Superman". However he knew wasn't because he and Superman had one major difference. Superman would still be strong and use his higher motor functions to speak as the young lady in question neared him. He, on the other hand, could almost feel his knees start to buckle, though no one could tell, and couldn't say a word.

**Some things give now**

**Cause dying just to make you see**

**That I need you here with me now**

**Cause you've got that one thing**

No one knew how much he loved her, though many could partly see it on his face. No one understood how hard it was to show her how much he loved her, though many could understand since she was the company's Number One Objector to Love. He so wanted to make her see how he felt. _But_, he thought as glanced at her through his rearview mirror, _how could he?_

According to his manager, he could just step up to her and confess. However anyone in their right mind would know a confession like that, to a girl like her, would be taken as everything else but a confession.

According to the president of the company he worked for, he needed to be more romantic. Set up a setting filled with roses, violin players, a dinner made for two eaten by candlelight, and a cupid put somewhere in the vicinity. He mentally veto that plan the moment the president began dialing the local florist.

He looked at the girl as she talked about her day with his manager, blushing at some points, making it nearly impossible for him to drive. Something had to be said.

"…and well Ren loves you." He suddenly pressed on the brakes, causing havoc in the streets of Toyko. He sternly turned towards his soon to be dead manager.

"Of course Tsuruga-san would love it. The role is just great." she said like the last comment was nothing out of the ordinary. "Is everything okay Tsuruga-san?" she asked with worry noticing he still hadn't started the car but instead was smiling brightly at his cowering manager.

Something had to be said…by him.

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

Wearily he got up, stretching his well toned limbs. He had the dream again. The dream where she finally understood how he felt and surprisingly felt the same way. She would smile and wrap her around him kissing with such passion even he struggled to believe it was a dream. But alas waking up didn't happen in reality.

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **

**But I need that one thing **

**And you've got that one thing **

**Now I'm climbing the walls**

**But you don't notice at all**

**That I'm going out of mind**

**All day and all night**

The dream was occurring every night now. It was currently exhausting him mentally and causing him problems. These occurrences were happening on several occasions.

Example One: "Ah Tsuruga-san you lunch is ready. Its Kyoko style." He looked up and glanced at the worker just handed him his bento. The worker was already nervous, serving the best actor in Japan and all, but now he was wondering if it showed. The best actor in Japan was looking at him like he just spoke in a foreign tongue. He thought that maybe the man misunderstood so he repeated himself.

"It's Kyoto style, Tsuruga-san" The best actor in Japan smiled and accepted it. Once the worker left his dressing room, he put down the bento and put his head in his hands.

_This is bad._

Example Two: "I have to head to the bathroom, please order me a caramel latte."

"Sure, Yashiro." He looked up the line as his friend and manager went to restroom. That's when he saw. Saw the orange hair and the overalls. _Maybe she's getting coffee for a Love Me job._ Truthfully he didn't care because he was just happy to see her. Happily he walked up next to the pink overall wearing person, pretending to look at the menu.

"Hi" he said without looking down. He waited for her response still not looking down.

"Hello" responded at deep voice. The color drained from his face as carefully turned and looked down. The man with orange hair and an 'Ito's Window Cleaning' uniform gave him a wide smile. He smiled back.

"I'm sorry I mistaken you for someone else." The man leaned toward him still smiling.

"That's okay" He smiled and turned for the door. His manager returned just as he was leaving.

"Eh? No coffee."

"We'll go somewhere else." _This was worst._

**Some things give now**

**Cause dying just to your name**

**And need here with me now**

**Cause you've got that one thing**

He had made his mind. He was going to tell her…even if it killed him. However he knew the plans of his friends would most likely end in disaster or her running away from Tokyo, possibly even Japan, forever.

What he needed most was the plans of an expert in love. One who knew the perfect way to confess to the girl he has like for five years, fifteen years including when they met in the clearing.

"Hi mom."

"Oh! Kuon! My baby!" He laughed lightly as his mom called half yelled, half gushed over his rise to fame. There was pride and hurt evident in every word she said. He suddenly looked at the phone when his mother asked the one question he would never had expected. "Who is she?"

"Uh…mom…I…she…." He sighed and relented. "Mogami Kyoko."

"You mean our second son?" He grimaced but continued.

"Uh…I guess. So I need your help." He could practically see his mother booking her ticket to Japan.

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

His mom positioned the phone between her shoulder and her head while she held a notepad in her hand.

"So tell me, what is one thing you love about her?"

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

"Are you sure?" His mom looked doubtful yet curious as he told the one thing he loved about her and couldn't live without. Nevertheless she scribbled down on the notepad and immediately began planning her son's confession.

**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**

**And come on, come into my life**

"Are you sure this will work?"

"One can never know. It truthfully is all up to you." He sighed and paid the park caretaker for his services, looking at the neatly cut clearing in front him.

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've got that one thing**

**WOAH (Clapping)**

"Tsu…Tsu….Tsuruga-san?" She said gaping at the sight before her. She hadn't been there in years and somehow it was still same. It held all the magic that it had before. She ran out to the back of the water and smiled brightly as she picked up a rock and turned to her 'sempai'. "Doesn't it look like a hamburger?"

**WOAH**

He smiled at her antics then gulped to steady his nerves. "Kyoko…" He could see her still at the use of her first name. _Don't stop._ "…I like you." She smiled and he knew she missed the meaning. "I mean beyond being my kouhai and beyond being my friend." She froze and fell to her knees. He quickly ran to her side only to find her pinching herself and murmuring "….it's all just a dream….pull yourself together…it's all just a dream…"

"Kyoko?" he asked looking worried. She looked up with the best fake smile she put on.

"I'm sorry Tsuruga-san. It's just…I thought you said something….but I know it's just….you know my imagination….cause like it's been occurring everyday and…never mind…" She blushed and turned away.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you see lately…umm…" He tell she rummaging her brain for words. Finally she starting speaking again except now she was blushing and looking down. "…I've been having these…dreams…that you're in and they have been affecting my mind. I'm sorry I've been dreaming about you but it's insane and everywhere I look your there. I swear I thought I heard your name at least three times yesterday when they were speaking about something completely different. And I see you everywhere." She looked crazed as if she was really saying 'I see dead people'. "I'm losing my mind. I think something's wrong with me. I'm sorry Tsu…"

He pulled her into a kiss so passionate it threatened to make his mother, who was hiding in the bushes, faint.

"I love you."

**You've got that one thing**

Something must have clicked with her because once she came to from her shocked state she said, "I love you too". She seemed so surprised at herself that he wanted to laugh but instead he just hugged her, holding her tightly.

**Get out, get out, get out of my head **

**And fall into my arms instead**

Life didn't really change much after that, well except for the fact that now he was dating the woman of his dreams. He watched as his girlfriend saw him from afar and started running toward him. She nearly jumped into his arms, kissing him gently on his lips and smiling.

**So get out, get out, get out of my head **

**And fall into my arms instead**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what is **

**But I need that one thing**

**And you've that one thing**

It's not that he ever felt incomplete but he always knew he wasn't whole. She stood next him inspecting the furniture and asking him questions on what he thought. Something clicked when had first met her and it had taken him a while to understand it. She pushed her back against the wall and placed her feet on their new couch. She exerted all her force when he finally saw what was happening. He quickly came to her aid pushing the couch the needed 2 inches with one hand.

They both looked at their living room with satisfied smiles. He turned and looked at her, giving a heavenly smile.

"_So tell me, what is one thing you love about her?"_

**So get out, get out, get out of my head**

**And come on, come into my life**

**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is **

**But I need that one thing**

"_Moldy food."_

He clearly remembered that evening when he found the mold in his fridge. He remembered the extreme hunger he felt and the intent to call for take-out. He remembered listening to his messages. He remembered that night he never wound up eating. He fell asleep to her voice. He remembered when he realized what was the one thing her needed from her.

She turned to him and hugged him, still looking at the complete living room.

Her.

**And you've got that one thing**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the grammar is a bit to really bad. I fix it soon!:)<strong>


End file.
